Steam engine books
Steam turbines https://www.amazon.com/Model-Steam-Turbines-Design-Engineer/dp/1447438434 by : "H. H. Harrison" This book is the 23rd edition of “The 'Model Engineer' Series”. With step-by-step directions for designing and building steam turbines for model boats, this volume is highly recommended for the model boat enthusiast, and would make for a fantastic addition to collections of related literature. Contents include: “General Considerations”, “Pressure Developed on Surfaces by an Impinging Jet. Velocity and Flow of Steam Through Orifices”, “Method of Designing a De Laval Steam Turbine”, “Complete Designs for De Laval Turbines. Method of Making Vaners. Shrouding”, “The Theory of Multiple Stage Turbines”, etc. Many vintage books such as this are becoming increasingly scarce and expensive. It is with this in mind that we are republishing this volume now in an affordable, high-quality edition complete with a specially commissioned new introduction on the history of toys. https://amzn.to/2MUyLY9 This volume---originally published in the Soviet Union---is intended as a text-book for the students of technical colleges as well as engineers and designers specialising in turbine building. Basic theoretical concepts of the thermodynamic processes of stationary steam turbines have been dealt with in detail. Variable load operation of these turbines has also been considered. The reader will find here enough material concerning the basic concepts of gas dynamics as applied to steam turbines as well as design and construct ion of steam turbines and their details with regard to mechanical strength. Considerable space has been devoted to the description of turbines of various manufacture. The book contains a profusion of tables, diagrams and illustrations which, it is hoped, would enable the reader to acquire a better understanding of the theory and design of steam turbines. Heat Engines: Steam, Gas, Steam Turbines and Their Auxiliaries (Classic Reprint) Paperback – 23 Apr 2018 handbook http://gen.lib.rus.ec/book/index.php?md5=3C37FE91E540737AF93DA734CE153161 handbook on the steam engine. out of copyright. steam engines Andrew Smith Building a real vertical steam engine, argus books ISBN: 0852427921, :, 9780852427927 https://limetorrents.zone https://archive.org/search.php?query=steam%20engine Steam Engine Design Perfect Paperback – June 1, 1983 by International Correspondence Schools (Author) Working Steam Engines (Plan Sets From the Past) Spiral-bound – 2006 by Rudy Kouhoupt (Author) Modern Steam Engines Paperback – November 5, 2012 by Joshua Rose , An Unabridged Edition of the 1887 Treatise On The Steam Engine, To Include 422 Original Engravings, and Written In Plain Language For Use In The Workshop As Well As In The Drawing Office, Giving Full Explanation Of The Construction Of The Modern Steam Engine Model Engine-Making: In Theory and Practice Paperback – June 14, 2016 by J. Pocock (Author) First published in 1888 for beginners, Model Engine-Making is a fascinating and comprehensive guide to building your first steam engine. While steam is no longer “the most important power of the day,” this book remains a fascinating in-depth resource for those with either a theoretical or practical interest in building and using small steam engines. Included within this book are over 100 detailed diagrams drawn by the author to illustrate the process of building each engine, including: A simple single-action oscillating cylinder engine More complex horizontal and vertical slide-valve engines Launch, marine, and locomotive engines And finally, even a boiler Model Stationary and Marine Steam Engines Paperback – Import, 1964 by Karl Noble Harris (Author) Building Simple Model Steam Engines Paperback – December 31, 1998 by Tubal Cain (Author) Norden: Building a Working Model Victorian Steam Engine: A Workshop Handbook for Model Engineers by Neil M. Wyatt (Auth How To Build A Steam Engine: Build a Steam Engine from Scratch -Full Beginners Guide with Drawings - Easy to understand - Mostly hand tools - Small amount of lathe work - Many built already Paperback – July 16, 2017 by George Hughes (Author), Lisa Hughes (Editor) A First-timer's full instruction guide showing how to build a genuine, steam-powered Pull You Round Traction Engine named PYRTE. Many photos from the build along with drawings to make your life easier. Needs mostly hand tools, with a small amount of very simple lathe usage. She's 26 inches long and weighs around 60lbs when ready for steaming and pulls an adult round with ease. Many have been built already by amateurs, proving the simplicity of design and being completed quickly compared to similar sized but more complicated engines and only two parts need to be purchased to complete this engine, other than steam fittings, the heating and transmission, making this engine an inexpensive project to complete with most being readily available stock from most hobby shops. By looking at this you’ve taken the first step to owning your own live-steam traction engine and with just a little persistence it will not be long before you are driving your own live-steam creation, built with your own hands; being pulled around easily as you watch the crankshaft and flywheel spinning almost silently right in front of your eyes as you trundle along. This is an upgraded version covering the latest steam regulations locomotives Building Small Steam Locomotives: A Practical Guide to Making Engines for Garden Gauges Hardcover – January 15, 2009 by Peter Jones (Author) https://amzn.to/2vU8rDQ So You Want to Build a Live Steam Locomotive Reprint Edition by Joseph F. Nelson (Author) https://amzn.to/2L4mFqg The Model Steam Locomotive: A Complete Treatise on Design and Construction Paperback – December 1, 1983 by Martin Evans (Author) https://amzn.to/2L4uxrW Model Engineering: A Guide to Model Workshop Practice by Henry Greenly (Author) https://amzn.to/2w7vaLO Category:Steam engine